7 Aout
by toyoup
Summary: 2.700, c'était le nombre de chances que j'avais pour tomber sur quelqu'un de bien. Pourtant il a fallu que je tombe raide dingue de la seule personne du lycée qui était réputée pour être sans cœur, menteuse, et manipulatrice, Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est officielement le premier chapitre =) Bon courage !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre un :**_

Tout a commencé en été 2016. Je n'avais pas voyagé ces vacances, on n'avait pas vraiment les moyens et en plus de cela, j'en avais pas vraiment envie. J'avais passé mon été à rester avec mes parents, j'avais 16 ans, je regardais la télé à longueur de journée, je mangeais tout le temps des chips, bref. J'étais plongée dans une routine très ennuyante, mais elle me convenait parfaitement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis il faut savoir à ce moment là

 _ **\- Dans la vie, il n'y a pas d'amis, tu ne dois compter que sur toi-même et ne faire confiance à personne sauf tes parents Quinnie, c'est tout.**_

Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me répéter ça à longueur de temps, alors j'ai appris à me taire sur ce que je pensais réellement, je restais là, avec eux, dans le salon, à regardais émission sur émission. J'adore mes parents, ma mère surtout, elle est tout ce que j'aimerai être, elle est la femme la plus forte que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, elle cache ses émotions pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète, elle s'est tout faire, elle parle de tout, a un avis sur tout. Je suis vraiment admirative de sa personne, sa première fan comme on pourrait le dire.

Et donc ce jour-là j'étais à ma routine habituelle, je me rappelle que je jouais à un jeu, un truc nul en y repensant qui me rendait complètement accro, c'était un genre de jeu ou tu devais marquer des buts contre un adversaire, le temps de ton tour était limité et le premier qui arrivait à trois points avait gagné. L'ennui poussait à tout. Je passais ma journée à jouer à ce jeu mais le soir j'arrêtais, j'allais sur facebook, je venais de me créer un compte et je m'y habituais peu à peu. Je trouvais ça drôle, ça me faisait passer le temps mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'appréciais particulièrement, pas comme mon jeu. Mais un soir je suis tombée sur une publication qui m'a fait rire et énormément penser à une amie à moi, Sugar. On avait passé notre première année lycée ensemble, on était un peu les potes bon délires mais pas au point de sortir ensemble en dehors du lycée, c'était une amitié 8h-17h. On était vraiment amie pendant un laps de temps mais on s'est énormément éloigné à partir de Octobre 2015, j'avais rencontré Tina, j'ai passé mon année avec elle, on avait une amitié en or, une amitié malsaine a cacher une réelle tristesse derrière nos sourires, mais une amitié qui m'a fait vivre pendant quelques mois. On séchait beaucoup de cours, on allait qu'à une ou deux heure de classe dans la journée et tout le reste on le passait dehors à trainer, parler, rigoler, jouer. On faisait tellement de connerie, j'étais une enfant sage, je ne faisais pas de bêtises, je ne mentais pas, je ne séchais pas. Mais je me suis rebellé cette année, après avoir subi une opération qui m'a obligée à faire des allers retours à l'hôpital, quand j'étais au lycée je faisais ce que j'avais envie de faire et je détestais les gens qui me faisaient la morale ou me disaient qu'ils étaient inquiets pour moi. J'étais perdue, je le savais, j'étais en train de gâcher ma vie, et tout le monde me disait que c'était à cause de Tina et que je devais prendre mes distances avec elle. Mais à chaque fois qu'on me disait ça, je prenais mes distances avec la personne et me rapprochais encore plus de Tina. En réalité, elle ne me poussait à rien, elle était seulement tout aussi perdue que moi, c'est tout, on était deux âmes cassées qui cherchaient à faire tout ce qu'on leurs a toujours interdit de faire pour se prouver quelque chose. On est très vite devenues inséparables, on passait notre vie ensemble, et on testait de nouvelles choses ensemble. On a commencé à répondre aux profs les rares fois où on allait en cours, ou on dormait après avoir passé une bonne partie du cours à parler et décider si on séchait ou pas l'heure d'après. On a commencé à voler, a se droguer, a fumer, a marcher sur le bord de la route sans se soucier des voitures qui nous klaxonnaient dessus en rigolant de mille éclat. Notre moyenne à considérablement chuté, mais on s'en foutait, on vivait.

Je ne regrette pas cette amitié, mais je n'en suis pas fière. On se foutait des gens, on savait qu'on plaisait et on l'utilisait beaucoup, on avait notre petit style avec nos clopes volées entre les lèvres et nos paires de talons. On aimait donner de l'espoir aux personnes qui étaient intéressés par nous, on leurs donnait de signaux puis quand ils essayaient quoi-que-ce soit on se foutait de leurs gueules on disant qu'ils nous méritaient pas, qu'on était trop au-dessus, on a enchaîné nos petites conneries, nos journées dehors au lieu d'être en cours, mais un jour, il y a eu l'inévitable, on a fugué. Mon téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner et quand je répondais j'entendais ma mère pleurer et me supplier de rentrer. J'adorais ma mère, elle était toute ma vie alors imaginez ce que ça m'a fait. J'ai été la cause de ses larmes et ça me tuait. Ce soir-là j'ai dépassé les limites et je savais que plus rien n'allait être pareil. Je savais que mes parents allaient être mille fois plus stricts qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, que mes relations avec eux allaient se détériorer et que je n'allais plus avoir aucune liberté.

Alors me voilà, quelques mois plus tard, en été 2016, sans aucuns amis parce que je les ai tous lâché, redoublant ma seconde, et surtout, Anaëlle à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres loin de moi car ses parents ont décidé de l'envoyer dieu je ne sais où tant que c'est loin de cette satané ville, loin de moi. J'essayais de recoller les morceaux avec mes anciens amis, et j'ai vraiment réussi à le faire qu'avec Sugar. D'où ce soir où je voulais lui envoyais cette publication qui m'avait fait penser à elle. Je venais de me créer un compte alors j'apprenais encore avec quelques difficultés comment ça marchait, alors je tape son prénom sur la barre de recherche et là je vois son nom, je tape dessus et je ferme mon téléphone et m'endors. Si seulement je savais que cette action allait changeait ma vie.

* * *

Le matin je m'étais réveillé et comme à son habitude ma sœur n'était pas là, elle était sortie plus tôt pour aller travailler. Elle a 6 ans de plus que moi, on n'était pas réellement proche, toutes les choses qui se sont passé durant l'année avec Tina nous ont considérablement éloigné. Je me lève donc dans l'unique but de manger, je me prépare deux bols, un rempli de céréales et l'autre de café et vais rejoindre mon père et ma mère, devant la grande télé du salon. J'étais en train de jouer à mon jeu quand je reçois une notification de Sugar, j'ouvre alors notre bulle messenger avec un sourire aux lèvres heureuse de lui parler un peu quand on lisant ma joie tombe.

 **"Je pense que tu t'ai trompé de destinataire et que ce message n'était pas pour moi mais tu ne sais même pas à quel point je souffre du dos avec mon C !"**

La publication concernait la taille de poitrine, je le lui avais envoyé dans le but de me moquer de son petit A, mais jamais je n'avais prévu de me tromper de personne. La personne qui venait de me répondre était une certaine Santana Lopez. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à la vue de sa réponse, j'étais meurtri de m'être trompée comme ça, et surtout avec une publication parlant de seins. Quel genre d'images j'allais donner de moi ? Je restais bloquée sur la conversation comme je ne sais quoi pendant deux minutes faciles, je ne sais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire alors je décide de ne pas réfléchir encore plus longtemps et je fais les deux seules choses que je sais le mieux faire, cacher mon malaise derrière l'humour, et m'excuser.

 **"Wouah ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir me la raconter avec mon B ! Tu ne veux pas me donner un peu de ta poitrine ?! Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être trompée !"**

La réaction que j'attendais de sa part était l'ignorance, c'est ce que j'aurai fait à sa place, alors ni une ni deux, je retourne à mon jeu en regardant la télé avec mes parents. Je suis couchée par terre ne me souciant guerre du sol froid. On était le 7 Août ce jour-là, une chaleur étouffante pesait et c'était insoutenable et le sol était une source quelconque de soulagement.

Quelques heures plus tard, la bulle messenger avec cette fille s'ouvre encore, je ne peux même pas arrêter mes lèvres qui se forment pour créer un sourire. Je suis contente, elle m'a répondu et pour la première fois depuis des semaines je parle réellement à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne connait pas mon passé, ni mes erreurs.

 **"Et encore, avant je faisais du D avant ! T'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave !"**

 **"Ne pense pas que je suis une perverse a parler de seins huh je ne le suis pas !"**

Elle m'a répondu, encore et encore, durant toute la journée, elle ne me connaissait pas et moi non plus mais on s'entendait bien, et plus les discussions fiaient plus j'apprenais une chose ou deux la concernant. Je n'arrêtais pas de sourire derrière mon écran et rigoler même.

 **"J'suis sûre que tu n'es pas sur ton lit en ce moment même."**

 **"C'est vrai ! Comment tu sais ?"**

J'avais froncé les sourcils quand j'avais lu son message, je veux dire, comment avait-elle pu savoir que je n'étais pas sur mon lit à ce moment-là ? Je suis quelqu'un de très trouillard, j'ai toujours peur que la caméra de mon téléphone me film sans même que je ne le sache, que quelqu'un me surveille et toutes ces genres de conneries que peuvent faire la CIA, ouais je sais c'est tiré par le cheveux mais bon, je me suis habituée. J'attendais sa réponse, les sourcils toujours froncés et quand je la reçu ils se froncèrent encore plus jusqu'à m'en faire mal.

 **"Je le sais parce que je suis sur ton lit."**

Cette fille était littéralement bizarre, je savais que c'était faux parce que, habitant au dernier étage d'un immeuble elle n'avait aucun moyen de se rendre chez moi et puis dans tous les cas elle ne savait même pas ou est-ce que j'habitais. Mais poussée par une force inconnue, une curiosité et une grande stupidité, je me suis quand même levé du sol et suis partie en direction de ma chambre, chambre vide. C'était stupide de vouloir vérifier quelque chose dont j'étais sûre, je regardais mon lit vide quand encore une fois, le petit son de messenger me ramena la réalité.

Avoue t'es partie vérifier !

 **"Je souris à son message et en me couchant sur mon lit je tapais rapidement ma réponse sur mon écran tactile."**

 **"Je suis moi-même allongée sur mon lit et devine quoi ? Aucune preuve de ta présence !"**

 **"C'est normal ça, c'est parce-que je t'ai entendu venir et je me suis cachée sous ton lit !"**

Cette fois-ci je ne me suis pas levée vérifier, de une parce que je savais pertinemment qu'elle se moquait de moi, et de deux parce que sous mon lit, il y avait un tiroir, mais je décidais de ne pas la contre dire cette fois et au contraire de me lancer dans son jeu.

Ah oui ? Mais je ne t'ai pas vu rentré par la porte d'entrée alors comment as-tu pu te faufilé ?

 **"La fenêtre tout simplement !"**

 **"Oui mais le souci est que j'habite au cinquième étage de mon immeuble, et juste en face il y a une falaise comment aurais-tu pu rentrer ?"**

 **"J'ai grimpé la falaise pour toi"**

 **"Quelle preuve d'amour !"**

Je souriais et prise d'une curiosité je me laissais regarder son profil pour la énième fois dans la journée, je défilais ses photos de profil et la regardais avec plus d'attention que les autres fois, m'arrêtant plus longtemps sur quelques photos. Elle était mignonne, brune, les yeux noirs, elle avait un petit nez adorable et toujours défilant ses photos je tombais sur une d'elle et de son copain. Elle avait un copain, comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer surtout que c'était sa photo de profil ! Comment je peux être stupide des fois ! La photo était très réussi, elle était serrée contre lui et lui souriait, il était assez mignon, brun, grand. Je regardais mon écran pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur son sourire et promis de ne jamais penser à elle d'une manière autre qu'amicale.

 **"Au fait salut ! Je m'appelle Santana !"**

 _ **\- Putain je suis foutu » marmonnai-je**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola !**

 **Alors c'est un nouveau chapitre comme vous avez pu le deviner ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez blablabla ! Bref =)**

 **Amusez vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux :**

Les discussions ont continuées au fil des jours, elles ne s'arrêtaient jamais, à part le soir, ses parents voulaient toujours qu'elle dorme tôt, ils lui prenaient son téléphone, je me rappelle lui avoir demandé son âge la première fois qu'elle m'avait dit ça, elle avait 16 ans. J'apprenais à la connaitre, on rigolait énormément et c'était vraiment bien, c'était léger et aucunes de nous deux ne se forçait à quoi que ce soit, on aimait seulement se parler à longueur de journées. Parfois il arrivait que l'une ou l'autre ne puisse pas répondre pendant un certain laps de temps et pour tuer le temps on envoyait des messages à l'autre, on en arrivait à en envoyer une centaine jusqu'à ce que l'autre arrive. J'aimais énormément cette sensation d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle amie et m'entendre avec elle en si peu de temps, notre relation était simple.

Un jour, on parlait comme on le faisait d'habitude, c'était vers Septembre à peu près, on rigolait énormément et puis, comme ça, sans aucunes raisons apparentes, elle m'a demandé ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une fille.

 **"C'est quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas, c'est doux et sensuel à la fois, c'est quelque chose qui te rend accro et complètement fou. Pourquoi ?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas, je me suis toujours demandé si c'était différent qu'avec un garçon."**

On a eu une longue discussion à ce sujet, elle me posait énormément de questions et j'essayais de lui répondre le plus clairement possible et ainsi de suite, elle était curieuse et je comprenais ça. On a échangé nos numéros de téléphone, on parlait encore plus, on s'appelait, je tenais ma promesse de ne pas tomber pour elle et je la voyais totalement comme une amie et pour être honnête, j'étais réellement heureuse de cette amitié.

 **Debut Septembre :**

Le mois d'Aout était enfin fini, la rentrée avait sonné. Je commençais à 9h, j'attendais devant le portail afin de pouvoir rentrer dans le lycée. Je ne connaissais personne, j'avais redoublé et donc me retrouvais avec des plus petits que moi de un an, je les regardais, je repérais les personne avec qui je pourrai essayer d'être amie dans le futur et j'essayais de deviner avec qui je serai cette année, la cloche a sonné et je suis rentrée. Le temps que tous les premières années rentrent dans la cours centrale et s'installent le proviseur se positionnait devant son micro et commençait à parler. Blablabla le bac, blablabla les études, blablabla l'autonomie, fatiguée du discours et voulant m'appuyer contre le mur j'ai commencé à faire des pas en arrière sans regarder derrière moi, mauvaise idée. Mon pied a tapé une poubelle vu et sans que je ne puisse me rattraper à temps je me suis retrouvé par terre, la poubelle à côté et éparpillée et tous les regards braqués sur moi. Quel début d'année génial.

On est vite passé à autre chose, les classes ont été réparties et j'attendais de rentrer dans la salle quand une fille, Mercedes est venue me parler.

 _ **\- C'est pas toi qui est tombée dans la poubelle ?**_

Génial.

 _ **\- A proprement parler je suis tombée à côté de la poubelle et pas dans, mais oui c'est bel et bien moi.**_

J'étais en train de rentrer chez moi, trois heures plus tard, écouteurs dans les oreilles et musique à fond.

 **"Alors cette rentrée ? Pas trop dure ?"**

C'était Santana, je souris à son message me disant qu'elle pensais à moi et qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublier et les lèvres toujours étirées je lui répondis :

 **"M'en parle pas, je suis tombée comme une débile et j'ai fait tomber la poubelle avec moi tout le monde m'a regardé !"**

 **"Oh non ! Comment j'ai pu raté ça ?!"**

 **"Tout simplement parce que t'es en terminale et que ta rentrée est demain et pas aujourd'hui comme nous pauvres première année !"**

 **"Wouah… Ta perspicacité me laisse bouche bée !"**

 **"Moque-toi de moi vas-y te gênes pas !"**

 **"C'est si gentiment proposé !"**

Le lundi est arrivée très vite, j'étais allée en cours, je m'étais rapproché de Mercedes, je parlais non-stop avec Santana et je terminais à 15h, donc en soit une bonne journée. J'étais censée rejoindre Santana avant de rentrer chez moi, ça allait être la première fois que je la voyais depuis notre rencontre, je lui avais déjà proposé de se voir mais elle était à l'étranger et ne revenait que deux jours avant la rentrée. On avait rendez-vous devant la cafétéria à 15h et elle était là, à une dizaine de mètres devant moi, tournée de profil, ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et elle regardait loin devant elle, elle me cherchait. J'étais resté bloquée sur place, elle était magnifique, je savais qu'elle était mignonne quand je regardais ses photos de profil sur facebook mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce que j'avais en face de moi… J'étais vraiment dans la merde.

Je me suis approchée d'elle, et prise de panique, au dernier moment je l'ai contourné et suis passée juste derrière elle. Mon épaule a effleuré son dos, il y avait beaucoup de monde et elle ne m'avait pas vu elle ne se doutait pas qu'à ce moment-même, je passais juste derrière elle. Ni une ni deux je suis sorti du lycée avec la peur bleue qu'elle ne me croise avant que je passe les grilles. C'est seulement quand je me retrouvais dans la rue, loin du portail du lycée que je me permis de ralentir le rythme de mes pas.

 **"T'es vraiment super belle"**

Sa réponse a presque était direct ce qui me fit sourire.

 **"Tu m'as vu ?!"**

Je souris à sa réaction, si je l'avais vu ? Non je t'ai fixé, touché, senti ton parfum magnifiquement bon et t'ai évité aussi.

 **"Ouais, t'étais devant la cafétéria"**

 **"Mais pourquoi t'es pas venue ?! Je te cherchais !"**

 **"Parce que j'ai paniqué devant ta beauté et que j'ai perdu absolument tous mes moyens.**

 **"Je pensais que tu étais avec tes potes et je n'ai pas osé te déranger"**

Mensooonnggeee

 **"Demain on se voit obligé ! C'est de la triche !"**

Elle avait une réaction assez enfantine, mais c'était adorable,

 **"Promis, aller concentre toi avec ton cours maintenant"**

En rentrant chez moi je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, ou du moins l'image que j'avais d'elle, je me lasserai pas de sa bouille, de ses cheveux en bataille et de son parfum. Je n'avais pas vu ses yeux elle était trop loin et quand je m'étais approché pour la dépasser je n'osais pas la regarder de peur qu'elle sente mon regard et se retourne vers moi. Son image m'a hanté toute la fin de ma journée, on a parlé de le soir même, elle passé la majorité de son temps à bouder en disant que c'était de la triche parce que je l'avais vu et pas elle et je trouvais ça réellement attendrissant. Repensant au début, quand je m'étais fait ma promesse et ne m'empêchais pas de m'énerver contre moi-même en me regardant dans le miroir.

 _ **\- Putain ! Il fallait, bien-sûr, que tu tombes sur une bombe ! Qu'est-ce-qui cloche chez toi ?! Pourquoi t'aimes me faire souffrir comme ça huh ! Tu ne pouvais pas tombée sur quelqu'un qui n'avait pas autant de sex-appeal ?! Pourquoi t'as toujours le don de te foutre dans les situations les plus pourries qu'il puisse exister ?!**_

Le lendemain non plus on ne s'est pas vu, cette fois-ci je ne l'ai pas évité mais elle n'a pas pu se libérer de ses cours le matin et l'après-midi elle terminait à 13h. Je faisais mes devoirs le soir même quand mon téléphone s'est allumé avec le nom « poca » affiché dessus. J'avais commencé à la surnommé comme ça après un délire sur elle étant Pocahontas.

 **"Demain, midi, devant la cafétéria, t'auras fini et moi j'irai à la cantine, aucune excuses cette fois !"**

 **"Oui chef"**

 **"Enfin tu reconnais mon statut !"**

J'étais prête à la voir, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de stresser toute la matinée, je m'étais maquillée un tout petit peu plus n'étant pas une grande fan des pots de peintures sur le visage, j'avais mis une chemise que j'avais laissé ouverte et un jean, une tenue simple mais jolie.

Elle était accompagnée de deux de ses amies, je leurs avais dit bonjour puis me suis retournée vers elle et elle m'a prise dans ses bras. J'ai instantanément fermé les yeux et respiré autant que possible son parfum, et j'ai directement su que cette odeur allait être de loin ma préférée. Je l'ai serré fort, comme si ma vie en dépendait, puis je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou moi ou nous deux en même temps mais on s'est séparé pour nous diriger vers la sortie, elle avait coincé son doigt autour du mien et j'ai viré au rouge, comment un simple touché peut me faire à ce point rougir ? Ressaisi toi bordel ! Puis au moment de nous séparer, moi pour aller chez moi et elle pour aller à la cantine elle m'a refait un câlin. Je déteste les au revoir pour ça, parce que je ne sais jamais quoi faire alors j'attends, ici, comme une attardée que l'autre personne actionne un geste et je me contente de le suivre.

Ca a continué comme ça une semaine, on s'attendait, on se voyait, on se faisait des câlins puis on se séparait. Ça allait bien, mais il y avait un point noir dans ce tableau, son copain qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, mais elle passait son temps avec moi. Les câlins innocents se sont très vite transformés en bisous dans la commissure des lèvres, en frôlement de main, en regards et paroles remplis de sous-entendu.

 **Mi-Septembre :**

 _ **-Je vais faire une bêtise si tu ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant San...**_

Je faisais semblant de bouder et elle approchait son nez de mon cou en le glissant légèrement de haut en bas. Je voulais l'embrasser, depuis quelques jours cette envie était de plus en plus dure à supporter mais elle ne voulait rien faire car elle était en couple et je respectais ça, du moins, j'essayais. Pourtant ça ne l'a pas arrêté, elle a monté son nez jusqu'à mon oreille et a expiré dedans, mon oreille était mon point faible et elle le savait, elle s'en amusait et me défiait. Puis sans savoir pourquoi elle s'est redressée d'un coup et s'est levé, le froid m'a transpercé même si nous n'étions qu'en mi-septembre. J'ai suivi son regard et suis tombée dans celui de son copain qui nous fixait avant de partir, merde. Elle n'a pas attendu un quart de seconde avant de courir après lui. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon .Je m'étais senti vide, la jalousie me bouffait de l'intérieur à ce moment-là, mais je me suis quand même levée, passant outre, et suis parti en cours comme si de rien n'était. Pour la première fois en un mois et demi, on n'a pas parlé en cours, j'essayais pourtant mais elle était froide et ne cherchait pas à continuer la conversation, je voulais que ça cesse, alors grâce à son emploi de temps qu'elle m'avait donné à la rentrée, je l'ai attendu à la fin de sa journée devant sa salle mais elle était déjà partie, j'ai couru pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne monte dans son bus et quand je l'ai aperçu à travers les élèves j'ai hurlé son prénom.

 _ **\- SANTANA !**_

Elle s'est retourné et m'a regardé, ce n'était pas un regard doux, au contraire, elle avait ce regard ennuyé et exaspéré, était-ce vraiment de ma faute si tout ça était arrivé ? Je ne savais pas, et pourtant je me suis quand même excusé, je lui ai quand même demandé si elle allait bien.

 _ **\- Je dois y aller.**_

Et elle est parti, elle n'avait aucune émotion, rien, c'était vide. J'ai attendu qu'elle m'envoie un message pendant des heures, mais rien, on aurait dit qu'elle m'avait oublié en une après-midi, que j'étais redevenue une inconnue et qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir répondu ce 7 Aout. Je lui ai envoyé un message en lui répétant que j'étais désolée, je m'en voulais vraiment je ne sais même pas pourquoi et elle ne m'a pas répondu, puis après avoir fait mes devoirs, pris ma douche et mangé je suis repartie sur notre conversation.

 **"Santana ?"**

J'ai posé mon téléphone et allait me lever pour choisir mes habits pour le lendemain quand le bruit d'une notification sonna, je sautai sur mon téléphone et souri quand je vis le surnom de la brune.

 **"Je pense qu'on devrait prendre nos distances, j'aimerai passer plus de temps avec lui."**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est bel et bien la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors ? Comment Quinn va réagir ? Pendant combien de temps ça va durer et est ce qu'elles arrêteront de se parler ? Est-ce que Santana préfères son couple plutôt que son "amitié" avec Quinn ?**

 **Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! chap 3 !**

* * *

Ces mots ne sortaient pas de ma tête. Je veux passer plus de temps avec lui ?! Mais putain ! C'est censé dire quoi ?! Je ne m'étais pas trompée ! Ses regards et tous ces petits jeux ne pouvaient pas être faux ! Il était impossible que je me sois fait des faux espoirs toute seule !

 **« Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?! »**

 **« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça allait aller aussi loin et je ne veux pas le perdre. »**

 **« Mais moi tu t'en fiches de me perdre »**

 **« C'est faux. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux rester ton amie »**

 **« Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! Il n'y a aucune amitié entre nous Santana et tu le sais tout autant que moi ! Bordel tu ne l'aimes pas quand-est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux ?! »**

 **« Je ne peux pas perdre plus d'un an de relation juste parce-que je suis attirée par toi »**

 **« Je t'aurai mise sur un putain de piédestal tu le sais ça ? Je t'aurai traité comme une putain de reine. »**

 **« Q...S'il-te-plait arrête… »**

 **« T'as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Bonne continuation. »**

C'était vraiment la plus grande blague qu'il puisse exister dans cette terre. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, je ne voulais pas y croire. J'éteignis mon téléphone et c'est ce moment-là que choisi ma mère pour appeler à table. Je soufflais un bon coup et me tapis les joues pour me reprendre avant de sortir de ma chambre. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était que ma famille me pose des questions sur ce qu'il n'allait pas. On était tous donc à table et tout le monde parlait ensemble, je ne participais à aucune conversation et me contentais juste de jouer avec ma nourriture. L'idée même d'avaler quelque chose me donnait mal au cœur. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle pu me lâcher comme ça ? Penser à ça me rendais malade et de nouveau me fis monter les larmes aux yeux. Je baissais la tête pour ne pas qu'ils puissent me voir mais ne tenant plus je me levais de table en leurs disant que j'allais vomir. Je m'étais enfermée dans la salle-de-bain et ai laissé couler le flot de larmes sur mes joues, j'avais le cœur brisé, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi mal depuis tellement de temps et je la détestais de me faire vivre ça. La question pourquoi me faisait souffrir mais essayer de trouver la réponse était pire, je ne voulais pas réponses, aucunes ne m'auraient convenues dans tous les cas. Morte de fatigue, je sorti de la salle où j'étais et me mis dans mon lit et m'endormi directement. Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard dans la plus grande des douleurs à cause de ma position de la veille. Je regardais le plafond depuis quelques minutes maintenant en repensant à la veille, je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça, je voulais plus que personne ait autant de pouvoir sur moi. Je me redressa en m'étirant et me saisis de mon téléphone, je l'allumais et regardais mes notifications.

 **Krys, 08h37.**

 **Galiano, 21h57.**

Facebook.

Aucun message d'elle. J'ignorais mes messages et partie sur ma conversation avec Santana. Je relu toute notre discussion et quand j'arrivais à la fin je tapais rapidement une phrase.

 **« Même pas un message c'est cool. »**

 **« J'avais peur de te déranger »**

 **« Ouais, bien-sûr. »**

Durant toute la semaine nous avons parlé comme ça, elle m'envoyait un message, soit je ne répondais pas soit j'étais distante et froide et jamais on ne s'était croisées dans les couloirs du lycée. J'étais énervée contre elle, je ne voulais plus la voir et plus lui parler en face à face, mais je ne me résignais pas à couper les ponts avec elle, j'étais trop attachée. Bah oui mais si tu avais tenu ta promesse du début rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. J'étais avec Mercedes à 10h un jour au milieu de la cours pendant la récréation, on était avec des amies à elles et on discutait ensembles et rigolaient quelques fois et il m'arrivait de lancer des regards sur l'ensemble de la cours. J'avais, et je l'ai toujours cette manie de regarder toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient, quelle fut ma réaction quand mes yeux tombèrent directement sur les sien. Putain. Elle me regardait, elle aussi m'avait vu pendant qu'elle arrivait, on continuait de se regarder un quart de seconde jusqu'à que le rire de Mercedes me tire au moment présent. Je me retournais vers elle et ris légèrement en la voyant aussi rouge et pliée en deux, sentant encore son regard sur moi je relevais mon regard vers elle et comme je l'avais senti, je croisais ses yeux. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre que me regarder. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette tension et la colère qui grandissaient en moi je dis aux filles que je voulais m'en aller et on partit en direction de notre salle.

On a gardé ce train de vie pendant une semaine, on s'ignorait, parlait que quelques peu en message, et quand on se voyait elle me regardait et je partais jusqu'au jour où elle m'envoya un message me disant qu'elle voulait me voir l'heure d'après, qu'elle voulait me parler et s'expliquer. Ça allait être la première fois en une semaine et demi qu'on allait réellement se voir et réellement discuter et je dois avouer que j'étais autant impatiente que réticente. Je partis donc la rejoindre en prenant soin de faire un grand détour du lycée histoire de la faire attendre, une fois en face d'elle, je me contentais de regarder en face de moi ne voulant pas croiser son regard et attendant qu'elle parle.

 ** _\- Tu sais que me regarder ne va pas te tuer ?_**

 ** _\- Tu veux quoi Santana ?_**

 ** _\- Ouh okay elle est en colère !_**

 ** _\- Si c'est pour que tu te foutes de ma gueule je préfère ne pas perdre mon temps._**

Je commençais à partir quand celle-ci m'attrapa le poignet et me dit d'attendre. Je me retournais vers elle en dégageant violemment ma main de son emprise et lui dis qu'elle avait deux minutes. Je vis dans ses yeux que mon comportement l'avait blessé mais je ne voulais pas ressentir de compassion, savait-elle à quel point elle m'avait fait mal elle ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait réellement que ses deux trois blagues allaient me détendre ?

 ** _\- Je suis désolée…_** Je gardais le silence.

 ** _-S'il-te-plait dis quelque chose…_**

 ** _\- Parce-que tu crois que t'excuser va arranger quelque chose ? Tu crois que « ça » c'est suffisent pour l'avoir choisi lui ?_** Je commençais à m'énerver et me retournais peu à peu vers elle en la pointant du doigt. **_Et il est où ton abruti de copain hein ? Ca va t'es heureuse avec lui ?_**

 ** _\- Je veux être avec toi, je regrette énormément, s'il-te-plait crois-moi._**

 ** _\- Dommage pour toi c'est trop tard._**

 ** _\- S'il-te-plait, je vais rompre avec lui je te le promets, laisse juste encore un peu de temps._**

 ** _\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Santana. Je ne veux plus faire partie de ton triangle amoureux. Tu veux que je revienne dans ta vie comme avant ? Tu casses avant ça s'arrête là._**

 ** _\- Est-ce que j'ai encore une chance ?_**

 ** _\- Casse avec ton pingouin macho et on discutera._** Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller pour aller à mon prochain cours quand une fois encore, je senti sa main autour de mon poignet mais cette fois-ci, je ne m'enlevais pas. **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore je vais être en retard._**

 ** _\- Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin ?_** Elle me regardait avec des yeux tout tristes et je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes avant de légèrement m'approcher d'elle en retirant ma main de sa poigne. Je vis son sourire s'étirer avant que je ne lui dise ma réponse.

 ** _\- Non._** Sincèrement ! Elle me prend pour qui à croire que je vais lui sauter dans les bras comme ça ?! Bordel j'ai une fierté moi aussi et ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai laissé une seconde chance que je vais directement faire tout ce qu'elle me demande !

La journée s'est terminée très rapidement, j'ai pris soin de ne pas répondre à ses messages jusqu'à ce que je sois rentrée chez moi et je me suis vite retrouvée en pyjama dans mon lit en train de faire mes devoirs. Stupides professeurs qui donnent trop de stupides choses pour leurs stupides matières. J'étais en train de faire un devoir d'espagnol quand je reçu un appel de Santana, je laissais quelques secondes passaient avant de répondre et tombais sur le bruit de ses sanglots.

 ** _-« Santana? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_** Je l'entendis renifler avant que sa voix tremblante atteigne mon oreille.

 ** _-« J'ai rompu »_** Quoi ?

 ** _-« Euh ? T'as dit quoi là ? »_**

 ** _-« J'ai rompu putain ! »_**

 ** _-« Merde euh je- je sais pas comment réagir est-ce que ça va ? »_** Putain mais qu'est-ce que je peux être débile ! Elle est littéralement en train de pleurer au téléphone et moi je lui demande si ça va, mais dans quel monde je vis ?!

On a passé des heures au téléphone ce soir-là, elle me disait comme quoi elle était triste de finir une relation de un an avec son copain, et je lui disais que ça allait aller et qu'elle allait surmonter ça qu'elle était forte. Puis on rigolait un peu, puis elle recommençait à pleurer à pleurer en disant qu'elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. Dieu, je n'aimais tellement pas réconforter les gens. Je m'en foutais qu'il me confit leurs problèmes ou quoi-que-ce soit d'autre mais tout ce qui était écouter une fille pleurer pendant six heures et devoir lui dire soixante-six fois que ça allait aller était quelque chose au-dessus de mes forces. Pourtant je l'ai fait avec elle, certes ça a été pénible à la longue mais le fait que ce soit elle soulageait ma peine. A vrai dire je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait rompu avec son copain. Je m'interdisais d'être heureuse car je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs mais l'idée qu'elle me dise ça le jour même ou on s'est reparlé était pour moi quelque chose de vraiment satisfaisant.

Lundi arrive très vite, on avait passé le week-end à parler et j'essayais de la faire penser à d'autres choses et ça se passait plutôt bien. Enfin donc, lundi, j'étais encore avec Mercedes et on parlait de oui ou non il fallait suivre à fond un exemple ou juste s'en inspirer en allant en cours quand j'ai vu Santana, sous le préau en larmes, je me suis précipité vers elle et sans réfléchir je l'ai prise dans mes bras en la serrant aussi fort que possible pour lui prouver que j'étais là maintenant. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou et avait presque directement trempée mon épaule puis quand je senti qu'elle s'était calmée je la relâchais et lui demanda si elle allait mieux et elle me répondit en s'asseyant :

 ** _\- Je suis désolée, je voulais être comme ça devant toi._** Me dit-elle en reniflant

 ** _\- Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça Poca._** J'espérais que mes mots et ma main se serrant sur son genou la consoleront comme j'aurai aimé qu'ils le fassent. Elle me souri. **_Ca va prendre le temps qu'il faut pour que t'ailles mieux mais t'inquiètes pas, j'attendrai, je te le promets._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs jours ?_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs jours._**

 ** _\- Des semaines ?_** Je souri.

 ** _\- S'il-le-faut._**

 ** _-Des mois ?_**

 ** _\- N'abuse pas !_** On rigolait toutes les deux à ma réaction quand je me levais pour aller en cours. Je recommençais à toucher au bien-être que j'avais perdu, et ça promettait quelque chose de grandiose.

Une semaine après nous étions devant ma salle. Tout c'était bien passé durant la semaine, elle ne pensait plus à son copain qui était maintenant son ex et on avait retrouvé notre relation fusionnelle, d'où nous attendant mon prof dans les couloirs tranquillement en parlant et rigolant sans se soucier des gens autour de nous. Mais d'un coup il y a eu une panne de courant et le couloir entier était plongé dans le noir, elle m'avait dit une fois qu'elle avait peur du noir alors à ce moment-là je l'avais tiré contre moi et l'avais emprisonnée dans un tendre câlin pour la rassurer. J'avais passé mes bras autour de son cou et elle avait serré les siens autour de ma taille, j'étais plus petite qu'elle de quelques centimètres. Je fermais les yeux en expirant et me collais un peu plus à elle, on était toujours dans le noir puis prise au dépourvue je sentie ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais raté un battement, elle était en train de m'embrasser, merde elle était en train de m'embrasser ! C'était quelque chose de doux, nos lèvres faisaient connaissances entre elles mais avant que je puisse approfondir le baiser les lumières s'allumèrent nous obligeant à nous séparer.

A débuté notre petit jeu de qui en fera le plus avant que l'autre ne l'arrête à cause des gens, je l'embrassais quand je le voulais, où je le voulais et elle pareil, on était un peu un couple sans l'être, du moins c'est ce qu'on disait aux autres et ça me convenait complètement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment-là, je n'ai jamais ris autant, surtout quand je lui frappais les fesses en plein milieu des couloirs bondés et qu'elle se retournait d'un bond, le rouge aux joues en essayant de me tuer avec son regard. C'était extasiant de voir ses réactions quand je lui embrassais le cou ou que je me collais contre elle la bloquant contre le mur, j'adorais cette relation.

On ne voulait pas officialiser directement, elle surtout. Elle voulait prendre son temps et j'étais plutôt d'accord avec ça, c'était ma première relation avec une fille, et c'était ma première relation tout cours sérieuse. Je me demande si elle l'ignore toujours ou pas. Je sais que les gens disent que je suis sortie avec énormément de gens en l'espace de deux ans, que je me mettais avec les gens puis les lâchais ainsi de suite, mais ça ne m'énerve pas qu'on déploie cette rumeur étant donné que c'est moi et Tina qui l'avons inventé. Je l'ai déjà dit, on mentait beaucoup et ça restait drôle de voir comment les gens pouvaient croire n'importe quoi. Mais en réalité, je n'ai eu qu'une seule réelle relation avec un gars de ma classe, on est sorti ensemble pendant 1 mois. Je me demande comment ils réagiront les autres si je disais maintenant que je ne suis sorti qu'avec deux personnes au lieu de trente.

Vendredi qui arrivait, elle venait dormir à la maison, personne de ma famille ne savait ce qu'il y avait entre nous, vivant dans une famille très religieuse il était inconcevable pour moi de risquer de les perdre, surtout ma mère. On s'est enfermé dans ma chambre et elle s'est jeté sur mon lit.

 ** _\- Maintenant je peux vraiment dire que je suis sur ton lit._**

 ** _-C'est vrai, et tu as grimpé la falaise ?_**

 ** _-Hum…Moui, toujours par amour pour toi bébé._**

Je me penchais doucement vers elle et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce n'était pas le même genre de baiser que ceux qu'on avait partagé cette semaine, celui-là était différent, il était rempli d'amour et de sincérité, j'ai senti mon cœur frapper tellement fort contre ma poitrine à ce moment, elle me comblait de bonheur. Si j'avais su que me tromper de destinataire le 6 Août m'aurait amenée à ça, je jure que je me serai trompée plus tôt ! Ce soir-là on a regardé un Disney, moi n'en ayant pas regardé énormément et elle adorant ça et pendant que je mettais le film en route elle s'était levé dans le but de se changer, je la regardais enlever son pull, dos à moi me laissant une vue entière sur son dos, lisse et nuit promettait…


	4. Chapter 4

**Janvier 2018 :**

C'est bientôt son anniversaire, je sais que je ne devrai pas y penser, je sais que j'aurai du la rayer de ma vie il y a des mois encore mais dans deux jours elle fêtera sa dix-huitième année. Elle va la fêter avec qui ? Qui va lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire ? Elle dormira avec qui le soir ? Tellement de question sans réponses, je ne le lui souhaiterai pas moi. Je resterai là, à aller en cours, souriant et faisant semblant que j'avais oublié. La seule peur qui me ronge est que je ne tienne pas ma parole et que je lui envoie quelque chose, quelle fierté j'aurai ? Quelle estime de moi ? Je passerai seulement pour la fille qui n'a pas réussi à passer à autre chose alors que elle, elle est heureuse. Plutôt mourir. Je suis passée à autre chose, je ne l'aime plus, elle m'indiffère, je veux juste arrêter de penser à elle. Est-ce que elle pense à moi elle ? Je suis sûre que non, elle doit juste être en train de baiser je ne sais qui et crier à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est heureuse. Putain je la déteste.

 **Octobre 2016 :**

 ** _\- Je te déteste_**

 ** _\- C'est faux, tu m'aimes…_**

 ** _\- Ah oui tu crois ça ? Qui a osé te dire cet horrible mensonge ?_**

 ** _-Mmmh toi…_**

Sa voix était rauque, elle c'était approchée de mon oreille pour me chuchoter ces mots avant de bloquer mon lobe entre ces lèvres et le sucer lentement. Je fermais instantanément les yeux en lâchant un gémissement, elle continua son petit jeu en collant son corps contre le mien et passant ses mains sous ma chemise.

 ** _\- Moi ? Tu es sûre de ça ?_**

 ** _\- Bébé tais-toi et embrasse moi_**

Je souris à son ton plus que demandeur et fit ce qu'elle me demandait. C'était plus les doux baiser qu'on échangeait au début, c'était ce genre de baiser brulant et pressé, ce genre de baiser qui avait le don de m'exciter comme jamais. J'étais collée contre le mur son corps collé au mien, je voulais avoir le contrôle alors j'essayais de me redresser pour inverser nos position mais c'était sans compter sur sa poigne qui me poussa contre le mur me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du même avis. Je souris de plus bel aimant tout particulièrement nos petits combats pour savoir qui allait dominer et je glissais mes mains derrière ses fesses pour la plaquer contre moi lui faisant pousser un gémissement, ne m'arrêtant pas en chemin je glissais une main sous son pull et lui serrais un sein à travers son soutien et sentant qu'elle faiblissait je recommençais à me redresser pour faire quelques pas en avant la poussant donc a lui faire faire des pas à reculons pour la bloquée entre mon corps et le mur d'en face. Elle se laissa faire et je souris contre ses lèvres, fière d'être en position de domination.

 ** _\- Si tu crois vraiment que tu as gagné…_**

En quelques secondes je me retrouvais une deuxième fois plaquée contre le mur, les poignets au-dessus de ma tête maintenus par sa main droite et ses lèvres dans mon cou. Dieu… Je ne pouvais pas être plus excitée que maintenant, j'en avais mal à mon centre tellement j'en voulais plus, je voulais passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et les lui serrer mais quand j'entrepris de bouger mes mains elle resserra encore plus son emprise autour de mes poignets. J'étais à sa merci, elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi et cette idée me rendait encore plus excitée. Elle descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à ma clavicule puis repris le chemin retour en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois sur mon oreille, elle expira dessus avec de me la mordre doucement.

 ** _\- Putain Poca…_**

Je m'étais cambrée et nos centres s'entrechoquaient, je n'en pouvais plus, elle me rendait dingue, j'étais trempée mais je ne pouvais aller plus loin, de une parce que je n'avais jamais rien fais avec une fille et même avec personne tout cours et de deux parce qu'on était dans les escaliers du lycée. Comme pour appuyer ma dernière pensée, les lumières des escaliers s'allumèrent et un brouhaha d'élèves vint nous séparer brutalement. Dieu que c'était dur… Je regardais dans sa direction alors que plusieurs élèves passaient entre nous deux et croisa son regard, bordel j'étais dingue de cette fille.

 **Janvier 2018 :**

Pourquoi je pensais encore à elle ? Pourquoi j'écoute encore nos chansons ? Et mon dieu pourquoi tout cela m'atteint encore ? Ca fait des mois. Ca fait des mois qu'elle est partie pourquoi je suis toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi encore une fois je me retrouve à frénétiquement taper sur cet ordinateur notre histoire pour essayer d'extérioriser la douleur ? Merde quoi ressaisi toi ! C'est elle qui devrait se sentir mal ! Elle qui devrait regarder ton instagram ! Et pourtant c'est elle qui a réussi à réellement passer à autre chose, elle qui habite je ne sais ou avec je ne sais qui, c'est elle qui a l'air heureuse sur sa photo de profil.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage et me le frotta trop violemment pour que je ne me fasse pas mal et poussa un soupir qui ressembla plus à un grognement. Assise sur le bout de mon lit, je regardais par la fenêtre juste à côté et me laissa penser qu'elle me manquait. Elle me manque, sa manière de sourire, sa façon qu'elle avait de me regarder quand je parlais ou seulement la position qu'elle prenait quand elle m'attendait quelque part. Sa personne me manque, sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux, son rire ou ses je t'aime. Elle avait une manière bien à elle de me dire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait une voix plus douce et plus fragile quand elle me le disait, c'était unique, sincère, du moins au début.

 **Mi-Octobre 2016 :**

 ** _\- Tu parles à qui ?_**

 ** _\- Personne._**

 ** _-Pourquoi t'as pas l'air concentré avec moi alors ?_**

 ** _\- Je le suis Poca_** soufflai-je avec une légère irritation à travers ma voix

 ** _\- Non tu ne l'es pas et commence pas à t'énerver parce que entre nous deux c'est pas moi qui parle à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle est au téléphone avec sa copine !_**

 ** _\- Santana je ne parle à PERSONNE d'autre !_**

Mon dieu s'il-vous-plait donnez-moi la patience et le courage de ne pas m'énerver je ne veux pas une énième dispute aujourd'hui. Mon couple avec la brune était explosif, on s'aimait, c'était indéniable mais on avait toutes les deux un énorme caractère et une jalousie maladive et la plupart du temps c'était le même scénario, elle m'accusait de quelque chose, je le niais, elle devenait jalouse, on se disputait, on ne se parlait plus, on se réconciliait et ainsi de suite.

 ** _-Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse parler avec cette pouffe avec qui tu vas manger en tête à tête demain !_**

 ** _\- Santana bordel c'est seulement une amie de ma classe qui veut me raconter ses problèmes arrête d'en faire toute une histoire !_**

 ** _\- Pourquoi en tête à tête ?! On demande ça quand on est intéressés !_**

On avait continué cette dispute presque toute la soirée, l'idée même que je mange avec quelqu'un d'autre seule la rendait malade et je trouvais ça mignon mais plus j'essayais de la rassurer plus la situation s'aggraver et plus une tension s'installer entre nous et je detestais ca alors après un silence, je fermais les yeux et soufflais contre mon téléphone.

 ** _\- Très bien Santana. Je prendrai Mercedes avec moi demain tu peux arrêter maintenant ?_**

 ** _\- C'est vrai ?_**

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- Boude pas._**

 ** _\- Je dois aller manger. Bye._**

 ** _\- D'accord…Mia ?_**

 ** _\- Oui ?_**

 ** _\- Je t'aime._**

 ** _\- Ouais moi aussi._**

Le lendemain comme promis j'avais pris Mercedes avec moi, elle m'avait demandé pourquoi je l'obligeais de manger avec nous et je lui avais juste répondu de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Le repas c'était très vite fini et comme à notre habitude on s'était rejoint dans un couloir du lycée et on avait parlé un peu mais la tension de la veille n'avait pas complètement disparue. On était en mi-Octobre à cette période-là, un peu plus d'un mois après notre officialisation, c'était elle qui m'avait demandé d'avoir une réelle relation, on était chez moi ce jour-là, on était allongées par terre et elle avait mis pause à notre film pour me regarder.

 **Premier Novembre :**

 ** _-Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets pause ?_**

 ** _\- Parce qu'il faut que je te demande quelque chose._**

 ** _\- Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu me demande officiellement si je veux sortir avec toi ?_** Dis-je sous le temps de l'humour, j'étais en train de rire à ma blague quand je croisa son regard qui était loin de rire, je me décomposais quand je réalisais que la blague que j'avais fait n'était pas réellement une blague, elle était vraiment en train de le faire ! Je vis un minuscule sourire se créer quand elle vit ma réaction et secoua la tête de haut en bas. Oui, oui elle était en train de me demander d'être sa copine ! Je souriais de mille dents et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 ** _\- Donc j'imagine que c'est un oui ?_** Dit-elle en souriant.

 ** _-Quoi ? Non !_**

 ** _\- Non ?!_**

 ** _\- Non ! Propose le moi réellement et là je te dirai oui !_**

 ** _\- T'es pas sérieuse ?_**

 ** _\- Si !_** Je l'étais, je voulais qu'elle me pose la question, je voulais l'entendre.

 ** _\- T'es incroyable !_**

 ** _\- Allez !_**

 ** _\- Okay, est-ce que, vous, Quinn Fabray, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être officiellement ma copine ?_**

 ** _\- Hum… Je ne sais pas, je préfèrerai y réfléchir pendant quelques jours_** Dis-je en mettant mon index sous le menton et feignant de réfléchir.

 ** _\- Argh t'es bête !_**

 ** _\- Nop ! Je suis officiellement ta copine !_**

 ** _\- J'aime bien ce nouveau nom !_**

On était rentré au lycée main dans la main le lundi qui suivi, on riait ensemble à propos de ne sais quoi et on se foutait littéralement des regards, elle était mon centre du monde et j'aime penser que j'étais le sien. Le fait d'avoir officialiser ne changeait pas grand-chose à notre routine à part que maintenant quand l'une ou l'autre faisait une crise de jalousie et pouvait clamer haut et fort que c'était parce que l'autre était sa copine.

Etre avec elle me faisait peur, j'avais peur de mes sentiments et de leurs ampleurs, j'avais peur de son pouvoir sur moi mais mon dieu je me sentais bien avec elle. Elle me faisait sentir important et aimée et j'adorais ça chez elle, j'adorais le fait qu'elle sache quand est-ce qu'il fallait me rassurer et quand me laisser parler pendant une demi-heure pour essayer de me canaliser.

 **Janvier 2018 :**

J'en peux plus, écrire me fatigue, écouter cette chanson me fait mal, j'enlève mon casque laissant alors Happier d'Ed Sheeran passer à travers les deux extrémités. Je prends mon téléphone à côté de moi et regarde mes notification, snap, instagram, rien d'important en soit pourtant je choisi quand même d'aller sur instagram et avant que je ne change d'avis je vais dans ma liste des bloquants et défile les noms puis m'arrête quand j'ai trouvé la personne que je cherchais, j'hésite à appuyer sur son nom quelques secondes puis le fais. J'attarde mon regard sur sa photo de profil, elle sourit, elle a l'air heureuse, dieu que je déteste cette photo. Je me demande si elle a essayé de m'envoyer un message une fois, ou si des fois elle va sur mon instagram comme moi je peux le faire aussi.

 _"_ _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now,_

 _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same,"_

Ca fait vraiment mal, de se sentir vide comme ça à cause d'une seule personne. Une personne a qui t'as donné toute ta vie, tes peurs et tes espoirs et qui à la fin est partie avec. Elle m'a tout pris, et toutes les choses qu'elle m'a laissé sont juste imprégnées de ses souvenirs avec. Quand-est-ce qu'elle va arrêter de faire ça, je veux seulement ça, qu'elle sorte définitivement de ma tête, je veux l'oublier et oublier tout ce qu'elle a chamboulé dans ma vie.

 _"_ _Now my baby is dancing,_

 _But she's dancing with another man"_

Elle a été mon premier amour, elle a été mon premier regret, elle a été ma première rupture, j'étais amoureuse d'elle, j'aurai pu mourir si elle me le demandait. J'aimerai lui dire à quel point je suis désolée, à quel point je l'ai mal traité et que je sais, je sais qu'elle est heureuse maintenant mais que je ne peux pas l'être pour elle aussi parce que c'est faux, je ne le suis pas, je ne le serai jamais. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tous ces mois. Je lui en veux encore, je sais que j'ai une grande partie des tords aussi mais mon dieu je lui en veux encore, je la hais pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, pour ce qu'elle m'a caché pendant tous ces mois. Je la déteste de m'avoir fait tout ça et pleurer ensuite en me disant qu'elle m'aimait. Je la hais. Je la hais. Je te hais.

 **Début Décembre :**

Je lui avais acheté une bague, une aile, et je le lui avais offerte pour aucune raison précise, j'étais juste dans ce centre commerciale et quand je l'ai vu je l'ai juste adoré et directement imaginé à son doigt. C'était une aile avec des petites pierres dedans. Elle était belle, la bague et celle qui la portait. J'adorais voir le bijou autour de son doigt, j'adorais qu'elle ait mes cadeaux ou mes pulls, elle m'appartenait et le disait à tout le monde. On était en début Décembre, il faisait froid, on avait cours, on continuait de se voir à chaque pause et tout était parfait, elle était parfaite, elle était belle, elle était drôle, elle était elle. J'étais faite pour l'aimer.

 ** _\- Joyeux trois mois mon amour !_**

Je me retournais pour la regarder et souri à ses mots, trois mois déjà… J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, mon dieu, jamais je ne pourrai me passer de ces lèvres… Je l'embrassais encore une ou deux fois et fermais les yeux quand ses lèvres déposèrent un bisou sur mon front. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça, elle était un peu plus grande que moi alors c'était un peu plus facile pour elle. Je voulais passer ma vie à ses côtés, je ne me voyais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, je la voulais elle, je voulais l'aimer elle.

 ** _\- Les trois premiers mois de toutes une vie…_**

 ** _\- Hum j'aime entendre ces mots…_**

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et je souris à travers ses lèvres et les pressais un peu plus.

On pouvait entendre nos éclats de rires à travers ma chambre, j'étais en dessous d'elle et elle avait bloqué mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et me regardait avec ce regard, ce genre de regard qui me rendait dingue, ce regard qui me crier qu'elle était heureuse. Je m'explosais de rire puis me redressais pour frôler ses lèvres avec les miennes puis tout en la regardant dans les yeux je lui chuchotais le plus sensuellement possible.

 ** _\- Non bébé… Je ne t'aime pas…_**

Et pour la énième fois de la soirée elle coinça mon cou entre ses dents et me le mordit, ma réaction fut instantanée, je poussais un cri en riant puis me courbais d'un coup espérant la faire tomber, en vain elle tenait dur comme fer contre mes hanches. Elle continuait de serrer sa mâchoire autour de ma peau et je commençais peu à peu à sentir la douleur pointer le bout de son nez, mon dieu j'allais être rouge comme jamais.

 ** _\- A l'aide ! S'il-te-plait arrête ! S'il-te-plait !_** Criais-je en rigolant

 **-** ** _Tu m'aimes ou non ?_** Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

 ** _\- Toujours pas !_** Riais-je

 ** _\- Mais arrête t'es pas drôle ! Dis le moi !_**

Je fixais son petit froncement de sourcil et sa bouille en reprenant mon souffle et vis qu'elle s'apprêtait à bouder.

 ** _\- Bien-sûr que je t'aime Poca chérie_**

Elle me lança un sourire lumineux et se laissa tomber à côté de mon corps en lâchant un « enfin ! » Je ris de plus bel à sa réaction et lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Dieu, je l'aime tellement elle n'imagine même pas. Elle pouvait me demander n'importe quoi j'aurai été capable de le lui faire, j'aurai été capable de braquer une banque juste pour lui offrir le bijou qu'elle souhaitait. Je repris mon ordinateur en face de nous et reculais tout ce qu'on avait raté du film à cause de notre jeu. Elle se colla à moi et commença à jouer avec mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux de bien-être et souri, elle était en tout point tout ce que je voulais pour le futur.

 **Mi-Janvier 2018 :**

Je me levais de mon lit pour aller chercher mon téléphone, ayant besoin de faire une pause après avoir écrit ce souvenir-là, c'était l'un de mes souvenirs préféré concernant ma relation avec Santana, y repensais me faisait encore sourire et le choc de la réalité me procurait un petit pincement au cœur, ça faisait toujours mal de voir tout ce qu'on avait perdu, tout ce qu'on avait vécu et tout mon bonheur détruit. Je regardais mon lit de loin en soupirant, je nous revoyais, là où on était allongées durant des soirées et des nuits entières, puis en soufflant un grand coup je pris mon téléphone et parti m'assoir en tailleur au pied de mon lit, je déverrouillais mon écran et regardais mes messages.

 **« Je t'aime »**

Ca faisait un peu moins d'un mois que je sortais avec Puck. Je ne suis sortie avec personne depuis ma rupture avec Santana. J'ai fait croire que si et j'en ai eu plusieurs fois l'opportunité mais je n'étais pas encore prête pour le faire. Pourtant maintenant je suis bel et bien avec lui, je suis même vraiment bien, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil, aimant et attentionné comme garçon et je ne regrette pas de m'être lancée dans cette relation. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sein, c'est quelque-chose de stable et tranquille malgré quelques disputes. Disputes qui sont de ma fautes la plupart du temps, il me reproche d'être distante, de ne pas lui répondre directement et de ne pas lui dire ce que je ressentais. Il m'a dit je t'aime pour la première fois il y a trois semaine à peu près, c'était trop tôt pour moi pour que je puisse lui dire que c'était réciproque. Je suis attachée à lui, je l'apprécie énormément, mais ces mots pèsent trop lourd sur ma langue, j'aimerai lui dire, le rassurer mais je ne veux pas le faire sans le penser. Quitte à dire ces mots je veux réellement le penser, ça arrivera, je le sais car il est parfait, il est drôle, il me fait rencontrer ses amis me fait passer en première et me dit qu'il m'aime même si moi je ne lui rends jamais. Je pourrai tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

 _ **Hey, je sais bien que vous avez la flemme et tous ces genre de choses mais essayez de me caler une petite review ou un message privé pour me dire ce que vous pensez, aimez et aimez pas, ça me ferai vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça et avoir un certain retour**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Decembre 2016 :**

Tout comme le reste de ma famille, mon père était catégoriquement fermé d'esprit. Entendre qu'une femme devait travailler pour l'homme était quelque chose d'inconcevable pour eux. C'était définitif et essayer d'avoir une discussion à ce sujet terminait forcément de la même façon, hurlements de mon père qui disait que je suis beaucoup trop européanisée.

J'imagine même pas la réaction qu'ils auront quand ils sauront ce que je suis, même moi en toute sincérité je n'aime pas ce mot. Je n'aime pas l'étiquette. Je n'aime pas le stéréotype et encore moins les préjugés.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne leurs dirais pas ? S'ils t'aiment vraiment ils ne te renieront pas.**

 **\- Tu ne connais pas mes parents San, moi si.**

 **\- Oui mais peut-être que ils te surprendront ?**

 **\- Bébé, ils ont toujours été élevés comme ça, depuis petits ils ont appris à taper les gays ce n'est pas parce que leurs fille l'est que tout d'un coup ils vont voter le mariage pour tous.**

 **\- Et s'ils l'apprenaient ?**

 **\- Je partirai.**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, tout ce que je sais pour l'instant c'est que je suis avec toi là, que c'est de plus en plus rare d'être seule avec ma copine et que je veux profiter d'elle un maximum possible et ne pas penser à mes parents en même temps, alors, Poca pour l'amour de dieu arrête.**

 **\- Je suis désolée bébé c'est juste que je m'inquiète.**

 **\- Et moi je t'aime.**

Le sujet de mes parents était un sujet sensible pour moi, je savais ce qui allait m'attendre s'ils savaient que j'étais en couple avec une fille, ils connaissaient Santana, ils l'aimaient énormément et trouvaient que, étant une bonne élève elle aussi elle ne pouvait pas avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi. Elle dormait souvent chez moi et mes parents avaient souvent l'opportunité de lui parler, mais le jour où ils sauront la réelle nature de notre relation, je peux affirmer qu'ils voudront la tuer et moi, et bien ils l'auront déjà fait.

Notre relation avait entamé notre troisième mois, on était heureuses, on s'entendait énormément bien, on avait ce genre de relation goal où ma copine était ma meilleure amie en même temps mais une chose commençait à titiller tout ça, ou plutôt une personne. Finn.

J'avais rencontré Finn il y a un mois à peu près, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil, sportif, drôle, j'aimais bien traîner avec lui mais ce n'était pas du tout du goût de Santana, elle disait qu'il était attiré par moi malgré le fait qu'il soit en couple avec Rachel. Parler de lui finissait toujours en une dispute violente avec Santana, elle était très colérique et moi très butée et fière, je savais qu'elle avait raison mais pour moi il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire, je l'aimais elle, je la voulais elle alors pourquoi elle faisait une telle crise de jalousie ?

Pourtant je la rassurais, tout le temps, tous les soirs, toutes les minutes, mais rien à faire, elle s'arrêtait une demi-heure et recommençait de plus belles. Ça devenait quelque peu irritant pour moi, je ne suis pas connue pour ma patience légendaire et ses réactions étaient de plus en plus dures à gérer, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus, quand on n'était pas ensemble elle ne s'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des sms ou de m'appeler et quand je ne répondais pas, elle me harcelait en me menaçant de rompre avec moi. C'était loin de se calmer quand je répondais car quand je l'appelais elle commençait à pleurer et à me hurlait au téléphone. J'éssayais de la calmer de lui dire que si je ne répondais pas ce n'était pas parce que j'étais avec Finn mais parce que j'étais avec mes parents et que son comportement avait failli me dévoiler face à eux, mais non elle ne comprenait pas.

 **\- Je m'en fous de tes parents ! On parle de moi là !** Me criait-elle au téléphone.

 **\- Tu rigoles ? T'as juste failli me faire cramer et me gâcher la vie avec eux et tout ce que tu trouves a dire c'est qu'on parle de toi ?! Mais dans quel monde d'égoïstes tu vis ?!**

 **\- Ah parce-que maintenant tu me trouves égoïste ?! Depuis quand tu penses ça au juste ?! Avant que tu rencontres Finn jamais tu m'aurais dis ça !**

 **\- Arrête de tout ramener à Finn pour l'amour de dieu ! Si tu me faisais un minimum confiance tu saurais que je ne le vois pas et que je ne lui parle encore moins !**

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi ! C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance !**

 **\- Mais Poca en s'en fout de lui !**

Tous les jours quand on était pas ensemble c'était inlassablement le même scénario, les autres jours elle se contentait d'arrêter de me parler pendant toute la journée et de partir sans me prévenir. Je la suivais comme un chien là où elle allait jusqu'au moment où elle s'énervait contre moi en me hurlant que je ne l'aimais pas et que j'étais mieux en train de baiser d'autres personnes comme Finn. Pourquoi tout ça ? Parce-que j'avais répondu à un message, seulement pour ça je passais par des « Tu ne m'aimes plus » « Tu m'oublies même quand je suis en face de toi » « respect moi »

Cette situation était insupportable, et c'est devenu pire quand Finn m'a embrassé en bas de chez moi.

 **\- Tu parles à qui ?**

 **\- Ma mère.**

 **\- Je te crois pas tu parles à qui ?!**

 **\- Santana je te l'ai dit, je parle à ma mère ! Tiens regarde ! Lui dis-je en retournant mon téléphone pour qu'elle puisse voir le destinataire.**

 **\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule putain je sais que c'est Finn ou une de tes putes !**

 **\- Mais t'es sérieuse là ? C'est ma mère putain !**

 **\- Appelle la et met le haut-parleur.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.**

 **\- Appelle !**

Elle me laissait pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle me l'avait déjà arraché des mains et qu'elle était en train d'appeler, je la regardais faire avec un regard noir et quant au bout de la quatrième sonnerie ma mère répondit je lui arrachais le téléphone des mains et parla a ma mère comme si de rien était.

Je comprenais les réactions de Santana, réellement, mais je ne supportais plus, on se disputait plus que passait des bons moments ensembles. Nos fous-rires étaient bien loin et avaient laissé place aux disputes, aux disputes et encore aux disputes.

Le baiser avec Finn était une erreur je sais, je n'aurai pas dû, mais c'était un soir particulièrement dur, et il était là quand elle, avait décidé de me faire la tête encore. Je lui parlais plus à lui qu'à ma copine et il me faisait rire pendant qu'elle, me rendait la vie dure. Je regrette ce baiser, réellement, mais elle n'était pas blanche non plus. Je n'essaie pas de me chercher des excuses, loin de là, j'aurai juste voulu qu'elle comprenne que si elle n'avait pas été une réelle complication humaine, je n'aurai jamais fait ça. J'en aurai pas eu envie et encore moins besoin.

Je sais que pour certains mon acte est abominable, que si je l'aimais vraiment j'aurai jamais osé faire ça mais le fait est que je l'aime cette fille. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et me séparer d'elle m'est impossible mais ce qu'on a là, ce n'est pas une relation. Comment peut-on se détruire autant juste après trois mois ? Comment peut-on se détester autant que s'aimer ?

 **\- Je veux que ce soit clair Santana. Tu ne refais plus jamais ça. Je n'utiliserai jamais ma mère comme excuse juste pour ça alors tu arrêtes tes putain de crises d'hystéries !**

 **\- Mes crises d'hystéries ?! Je te ferai dire que tu m'as trompé !**

 **\- Putain c'était juste un bisou ! Je suis avec toi là ! Je me bars pour toi ! Je t'aime toi ! Je te veux toi ! Je veux finir ma vie avec toi et mourir à tes côtés ! Je t'en supplie arrête ! Tu es en train de gacher absolument tout et merde ça me détruit ! Je suis désolée Santana ! Vraiment !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Ça me fait trop mal.**

 **\- Santana, arrête de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. On va pas s'en sortir comme ça.**

 **\- Je te déteste Quinn, je te déteste de m'avoir fait ça, je te déteste de m'avoir menti et de d'être servie de moi. Je te déteste de m'avoir fait mal, et je te déteste de m'avoir fait douter de moi. Alors non, ce n'est pas tes excuses à deux balles qui vont tout me faire oublier.**

 **\- Il faut que je fasse quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça Santana, je suis désolée, je veux me battre pour toi mais pas comme ça, je ne peux pas être la seule à me battre pour nous deux, ça a beaucoup trop duré.**

 **\- Ne pense même pas faire ça Quinn. Je te l'interdis.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, mais j'y arrive plus, crois moi, ça me tue mais putain, ça marche pas je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Quinn s'il-te-plait…**

 **\- Je t'aime, n'oublies pas ça, je t'aimerai toujours, mais pas quand tu es comme ça.**

 **\- Me laisse pas, je t'en supplie me laisse pas…**

 **\- C'est trop tard…**

 **2018 :**

J'aime à m'imaginer que si tout s'était arrêté la je serai encore en vie aujourd'hui.


End file.
